1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to body weight management devices, and particularly relates to body weight management devices that present dietary advice based on a measurement subject's body weight that varies during the day.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a measurement subject can manage his or her weight while confirming whether his or her body weight is increasing or decreasing by measuring his or her body weight using a scale.
JP 2009-289096A discloses a system in which a third party comprehensively manages a target person's body weight. With this system, an email containing advice regarding body weight management that draws on the knowledge and experience of a counselor is sent to the target person based on changes in the body weight measured by the target person.
Increased health consciousness in recent years has led to demand for body weight management advice that takes into consideration intra-day body weight variations to be presented every day in order to effectively facilitate body weight management such as weight loss. However, with JP 2009-289096A, the target person records his/her measured body weight for no less than a set number of days and sends the recorded data to the counselor, whereupon the counselor analyzes the data and returns his/her advice, and thus this technique has not been able to meet the aforementioned demand.